Thank you for loving me
by Ed-wiz
Summary: Un MiniShot sobre una situación particular en la relación Harry Ginny en una de esas tardes robadas en los jardines del colegio, ¿que sucede con Ginny que no sabe distinguir entre una "branquialga" y un "musgo somnifero del Tíbet" ambientado en el sexto curso. AU


**La inspiración surgio así de pronto... y gracias a Luisa a quien dedico este shot ;) que dio algunas ideas.. yo solo hice mi magia que espero les guste... pues bien este shot...surgio como una pequeña escena salida de mi imaginación de alguna situación entre la relación de Harry y Ginny luego de aceptarse uno al otro y hacerse novios en el sexto curso. [Es un Alternativo porque no sucedió así en la historia, pero espero que les guste]  
**

**Luisa... esto va para ti.. :D  
**

**Un abrazo enorme y saludos..  
**

**Ed  
**

* * *

**Thank you for loving me. **

**L**eía detenidamente aquella redacción que hablaba sobre las plantas acuáticas que Sprout le había dejado para Herbología, pero realmente no podía concentrarse en nada, sus mente no podía distinguir entre "branquialgas" y "musgos somníferos del Tíbet" de ninguna manera y se suponía que mañana a primera hora tendría que presentar una breve prueba como preparación para sus TIMOS y no podía encontrar a ningún culpable de aquello más que a cierta persona de cabellos negros, anteojos y ojos verde esmeralda. Aquel día habían tenido su primera discusión luego de que oficialmente se hubieran hecho novios y sin duda había sido muy intensa para ser la primera. Ella amaba a Harry, de eso no tenía ninguna duda, no tenía por qué negarlo, ni tampoco camuflarlo en sentimientos hacia otros chicos, estaba perdida y locamente enamorada de Harry Potter; pero en su corazón había un dejo de incertidumbre, a pesar de haberlo alcanzado y tenerlo junto a ella, su alma parecía sentirse incomoda, extraña, no es que estuviera echándose para atrás, ni tampoco renegando de las oportunidades que el amor le brindaba, pero aquello le parecía tan insólito, nunca pensó que los sueños y anhelos tuvieran esa capacidad de convertirse en realidad.

–Sé lo que debe estar pasando por tu mente – una voz la hizo levantar la mirada y dejar de lado sus pensamientos, ahí estaba el causante de su distracción escolar.

–No, no lo sabes – dijo molesta –y no intentes dártela de adivino, porque sé que sacaste un Desastroso en la materia –

–Sí, soy pésimo en adivinación – dijo pese a su bufido de molestia al sentarse junto a ella bajo aquel enorme roble –pero verás, no soy todo un ignorante y… –

– ¿Qué quieres? – Le preguntó interrumpiéndolo y su tono de molestia aumento aún más – ¿no ves que estoy repasando Herbología? –

–Sí, lo veo – sonrió sin inmutarse –pero no sabía que tenías la capacidad para leer al revés – la pelirroja bajo su mirada y sus mejillas se colorearon al ver el libro al revés.

–Punto para ti, ¿satisfecho? – Cerro el libro con fuerza y miro a Harry que seguía sonriendo con tranquilidad – ¿qué es lo que causa tanta gracia?, ¿acaso te estás burlando de mí, Potter? –

–No, no me estoy burlando de ti, ni tampoco intento molestarte – dijo borrando su sonrisa y su semblante cambio un poco –solo estoy aquí porque quiero arreglar las cosas contigo, es tan simple como eso –

– ¿Y si yo no deseo arreglarlas? – le miraba intensamente.

–Entonces estaría perdiendo mi tiempo y no me quedará otra más que resignarme y apartarme de ti – aquello lo dijo serio, Ginny cambio su semblante molesto al de la preocupación, quizás estaba siendo muy dura con él –si eso es lo que deseas, bueno, entonces creo que salgo sobrando por acá – se puso de pie, Ginny vio la espalda del chico fijamente y justo cuando iba a empezar a caminar, se puso de pie y lo detuvo.

–De pronto me han dado ganas de escuchar tus argumentos, Potter – dijo intentando sonar aún molesta, pero la verdad es que aquel juego ya no le había gustado.

– ¿Quieres saber porque la bese? – Se giro y su rostro era indescifrable –la bese porque ella me acorralo diciendo no se que tantas cosas sobre Cedric, ni siquiera me dio el tiempo de reaccionar… – Ginny soltó un bufido.

–Eso es justo lo que ustedes los chicos siempre buscan para justificarse, "ella me beso", "ella me puso una trampa" – dijo de nuevo irritada –siempre habladurías y engaños y… –

– ¿Crees que sería capaz de engañarte?, a ti, que hasta hoy eres lo más jodidamente hermoso que me ha pasado en toda mi puta vida – ya no había tranquilidad en su voz, ahora era él quien se había molestado y Ginny no pudo más que abrir y cerrar la boca al verse interrumpida –y una mierda si la estúpida de Cho Chang quiere renacer lo que hubo entre nosotros, yo estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti, estoy loco por ti y no veo ni un puto segundo de mi vida lejos de ti –

–Harry… –

–Soy yo el que debería estar molesto, furioso, ¿por qué?, porque dudas de mí cuando todos estos días he sido de lo más sincero contigo, te he abierto cada rincón de mi alma y mi corazón y te he hecho saber cada momento que eres lo más puro y bello que he podido tener en mi vida – su pecho subía y bajaba –yo nunca he tenido una vida maravillosa, siempre he tenido a un psicópata detrás de mí, cada verano regreso a una casa donde ser una mierda es más importante que ser yo y por si fuera poco, no tengo una mamá para abrazarla y decirle que le quedo rica su comida; o no tengo un padre que pueda enseñarme un poco de la vida; y a pesar de todo eso, a pesar de tanta desdicha, el elegirte, el quererte, el haberme enamorado de ti, me ha hecho condenadamente feliz y no hay nada, absolutamente nada en este mundo que pueda hacerme más feliz que tus labios, tus abrazos, tus palabras de aliento, tu exquisita fragancia a jazmines, tu carácter tan explosivo e inocente a la vez, tú, Ginebra Weasley, así que yo te pregunto, ¿crees que querría cambiar todo eso por Cho Chang? –

–Pero ella se ha pasado diciendo que… – no sabía que decir ante lo que Harry le decía, aquello era mucho, era demasiado y ella se sentía tan mal.

– ¿Me has escuchado acaso? – Dijo interrumpiéndola nuevamente –me importa un carajo Cho Chang, a mí me importas tú, solo tú –

–Yo siempre estuve enamorada de ti – dijo finalmente –al principio lo vi como un amor de niña que idolatra al héroe de la historia, pero ese sentimiento fue más fuerte cada vez, ya no había más admiración, ni más anhelo; no, era un sentimiento distinto y muy complejo, era sentir que mi corazón se saldría de mi pecho al verte, era tener una sensación de cosquillas en el estomago cada que me dirigías la palabra, aquello había dejado de ser un amor infantil para convertirse en algo más profundo –

–Ginny… –

–Y luego vino Michael, le siguió Dean y yo pensé que mi corazón por fin podría dejarte libre, olvidarse de ti y seguir adelante, no fue así – dijo bajando su mirada –sino todo lo contrario, el sentimiento surgió nuevo y más fuerte y luego paso lo de la copa y… – fue callada de repente, Harry Potter había roto la distancia que había entre ambos y la beso, el libro de Herbología cayó con estrepito al suelo y la pelirroja supo que no había más que reclamar, de pronto su mente quedo despejada, pudo distinguir sin problema cual era una planta y cuál era la otra. Aquel problema que tanto la había aquejado tras la discusión con **su novio **de pronto había encontrado una respuesta y era que su relación con Harry era real, era ver sus sueños, sus más profundos sueños cumplidos y hechos realidad.

–Tu amor es lo único capaz de motivarme a seguir adelante– le dijo al separarse, Ginny lo abrazaba como si su vida dependiera de ello –y sabes Ginny… hace tiempo Dumbledore dijo algo muy hermoso, cuyas palabras no pude comprender ni entender hasta hoy –

–Ya no hables Harry, olvidemos todo esto y abrázame – dijo, se sentía expuesta pero sumamente feliz y no quería separarse y que nada, ni nadie interrumpiera aquel momento.

–Dumbledore dijo muy claramente "Dónde este tu tesoro, allí está tu corazón" y creo que entre mis brazos tengo al mayor tesoro que he tenido jamás – le beso la frente –tú –

–Gracias Harry – le dijo sintiéndose muy reconfortada –gracias por querer… –

–Creo que la frase no está bien empleada – la interrumpió, levanto su mirada y sus ojos esmeraldas se enfrentaron a los marrones de la chica –debe ser algo como…**gracias por amarme** – Ginny abrió sus ojos con más sorpresa ante aquello, aquello solo significaba una cosa…

–Harry tú… – dijo mientras el chico acortaba la distancia entre ambos.

–**Te amo Ginny** – dijo y la pelirroja pudo ver una sensación de júbilo en el chico, como si estuviese esperando ansioso por decir aquello y su corazón explotó de emoción, su alma parecía querérsele salir el cuerpo –y quiero que te quede muy claro, antes de regresar con Cho Chang, beso descaradamente a Hermione enfrente de Ron – la pelirroja soltó una leve carcajada que fue apagada por un beso que sin duda alguna le dejo muy en claro algo: _**"Esa asiática se las había buscado al meterse con su hombre y pagaría por ello**_".

–**Te amo Harry** – Harry la levanto con delicadeza hacia el aire, se miraron fijamente y se volvieron a besar.


End file.
